Tarrey Town
Tarrey Town is a location in ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild''. It is located in the Akkala Province of Hyrule, over Akkala Lake. The town itself is built by Link and Hudson, it's a town where members of all species of Hyrule can live together. History Unclassified information During the events of ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'', Tarrey Town is a new town in Hyrule. Its construction begins in the Akkala Highlands region by Hudson after Link purchases the available home in Hateno Village through the side quest "Hylian Homeowner". After this, Bolson transfers Hudson to the Akkala Province and suggests that Link goes and pays him a visit sometime. Upon Link's arrival, the town is only composed of one house, he sees Hudson mining away at a chunk of rock and Hudson requests that Link help him construct the new town. Clearing the rocks Hudson will tell to Link to bring him 10 wood in order to construct a second house, once that done Hudson wants Link to find someone who has enough brute physical strength to help him clearing the rocks off the peninsula, and recommends a Goron adding that according to the working policy of his boss, that Goron must have a name that end in "-son.". Link will stumble across Greyson in the Southern Mine near Goron City, After hearing Link's request, Greyson will agree that this can be the style of life he wanted all his life, and he will start traveling to Tarrey Town with his son Pelison to help with the construction. A tailor for the town After this, Hudson will request that you give him 20 bundles of wood, so he will be able to develop the town and invite even more people in it. Hudson will want someone who's got a gift for tailoring, and suggests that someone among the Gerudo may be talented in clothes-making. Like before, this person's name must end in "-son." Link will travel to Kara Kara Bazaar in the Gerudo region where he will find Rhondson. After Link inform her of the existance, she will agree to travel to Tarrey Town to put her tailoring skills to work. A general store Next, Hudson will want once again even more wood, this time requesting that Link bring him 30 bundles, to build even more houses. After receiving the wood, Hudson declares that since it's finally starting to look like a real town, he say to Link that he wants to set up some distribution and open up a general store. He suggests that a Rito should do it as they can fly and deliver supplies as needed. He will ask Link to find a compatible Rito whose name ends in "-son," as usual. Linf will travel to Rito Village and find Fyson, a Rito who will tell Link that he wants to do more than just help his mom's store and wants to open up his own store, Link tells him about Tarrey Town, he will then agree to travel there and open up a store of his own. Finding a priest Now, Hudson asks for his final resupply of wood, now asking that Link brings him 50 bundles of wood, to finish the last buildings that can be fit in town. After Link gives him the final batch of wood, Hudson tells link that he and Rhondson are now engaged and he want to hold a ceremony to celebrate. He would like for Link to find someone priest, informing him that Zoras are usually good at that. Link will then travel to Zora's Domain and find Kapson, a former priest who only wishes to help one more engaged couple get married. After Link tells him about Hudson and Rhondson, he leaves immediately for Tarrey Town. The ceremony Hudson will tell Link that before the ceremony, he want some guests to be invited to the wedding. From here, Hudson wants Link to go to Bolson and Karson. Link will return to Hateno Village and inform the pair of Hudson's wedding, they will then depart for Tarrey Town. Once the ceremony is finished Bolson and Karson will return to Hateno Village and the Village's construction will be officially over. Residents The following people are residents of Tarrey Town: * Fyson * Granté * Greyson * Hagie (originated from Hateno Village) * Hudson * Hunnie (originated from Hateno Village) * Kapson * Moggs * Monari * Pelison * Rhondson * Ruli (originated from Hateno Village) Category:Breath of the Wild locations